Paulina: Legend of the Pikmin Princess
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: Lina's a girl who knows about Pikmin, and has wanted to see one her whole life. So when an ad to meet Olimar and Louie, and even better, go with them to the Pikmin planet, flies through the window on Christmas, things couldn't have gotten better. Right? (Lexie Kamba got the original idea, I took the story from her[thank you])
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! YIH here with a story! One I took from Lexie Kamba, go check her out ;) Thank you SOOO MUCH :D**

**alla: We're kepping it down on language here, and if there is cuss, it'll just be the unheard *person pumping fists***

**Crystal: We don't own Pikmin, Nintendo does ;)**

Paulina: Legend of the Pikmin Princess

Chapter 1: The adventure begins

Hocotate: Christmas Day (In between Pikmin 1 and 2)

"Lina, please come down stairs." Amelia Hush called as Lina Hush came down. Lina was young 14 year old girl. She had dark blue hair in a green ponytail. Her blue bangs with Pink streaks in them cover her dark purple right eye. She wore a red t-shirt with white sleeves, a yellow skirt, Light blue jeans, and brown boots. She also wears leaf shaped earrings and black finger gloves. Their family has known about the pikmin before even Olimar discovered them! Amelia's husband, Leo Hush, was a very bad man. Amelia was forced to marry him, and she didn't like it. So she moved away with Lina and Andy, Lina's little brother, to the west side of Hocotate, where Hocotate Flights is.

"Yes mommy?" Lina asked. She was a very polite girl who loves to sing and dance. She has seen flights, but has never been on one after it took off.

"Its Christmas time dear, go open your presents with your brother." Amelia said as Lina bolted to their Christmas tree. It was white with blue leaves. All the presents were all the different pikmin colors.

"Open the blue one first, Lina!" Andy exclaimed, and Lina lunged for the blue one. Andy was a brown haired, 8 yrs old boy. He believed in Pikmin too, so he wore a yellow shirt, blue jeans, red sneakers, and black finger gloves that matched Lina's.

"Oh cool! A white pikmin doll! Thanks mom!" Lina yelped as she ran over and hugged her mom. Andy looked at the floor, and as if on cue, an ad for a job came fluttering though the open window. Andy felt that it wasn't just coincedince it had come, and decided to check the ad. It was a job to HOCOTATE FLIGHTS! Andy gasped and picked up the paper. Lina would be soooo pleased!

"Lina, look at this." Andy called as he grinned from ear to ear. Lina was cautious and suspicious, but took the paper anyways. When Amelia saw the paper, she gasped and squealed in delight. Lina read the paper out loud,

**To anyone who reads this ad:**

**We are looking for a new employ to help Olimar and Louie on their latest mission. If you think you're up to it, then come over to Hocotate Flights!**

**Signed:**

_**The President Of Hocotate Flights**_

Lina squealed with pure delight and hugged her brother first, then her mother. She grabbed her dark purple coat and ran out the door. A minute later Lina came back.

"BE BACK IN A FEW WEEKS!" Lina shouted as she ran out the door, again. Amelia and Andy start to sweat, but they start picking up Lina's presents to send them to Hocotate Flights.

**Hocotate Flights**

"Sorry, you aren't right for the job." The president sighed. A 20 year old woman pouted, and she stormed off as Lina came in. Lina was amazed on how advanced the Hocotate Flights were. The president sighed as he looked at the sheets of appellations. They were all woman, who were in their mid 20s and wore skimpy clothes. The president didn't want that kind of employ. He wanted a young teen that had common senses, and knew about Pikmin.

"Hello?" The president looked up and gasped, the gods had finally answered his prayers! This was the employee he was looking for! He put on his serious act, hoping she knew about Pikmin. He was doing back flips, inside of himself. That's the best way to sum it up.

"Do you know Pikmin?" Lina nodded slowly, aand The President grabbed her hands while jumping for joy. Lina was confused. He had just looked at her and somehow liked her. He went to the microphone, bouncing on his heels the whole time, whistling a song.

"OILMAR MARS (Made up last name by Lexie) AND LOUIE CARE (Again same thing, by Lexie)! MEET ME AT THE LAUNCH SITE, YOU HAVE A NEW PARTNER!" The president yelled into the microphone, possibly at the top of his lungs. They were on break; Lina thought the whole planet heard it.

**Launch Site**

"Olimar and Louie- meet Lina Hush." The president said as Lina bowed and extended her hand to Olimar, who shook it with a firm grip. Louie was looking for carrots to eat. Oilmar gave Lina the tour of Hocotate Flight. She was amazed by the equipment the used to get somewhere and back.

"Now let's start our 1st mission with Lina." Olimar said as he dragged Louie on to the ship, Lina trailing close behind.

"Good luck!" The president called as the rocket blasted off, causing him to fall butt first to the ground. Olimar chuckled at the action and went to his crewmates, and now new friends.

**A week later Lina' POV**

Oilmar had said we would reach the pikmin in a few hours. I was floating around; looking for my ham and cheese sandwich my mom packed me. I don't even know how that sandwich even survived. When I looked out the window, I saw the planet. I was amazed by its beauty. It was the most beautiful thing I ever seen in my life.

A few hours later, we landed at looked to be a crash site? I guess Olimar was here once. Oh well, time to start our mission. I wore a black and gold suit that the president gave me. Olimar looked straight up pissed at the suit and Louie looked jealous. I giggled at their reactions, as they started to chuckle along. We stopped laughing when he heard the…Pikmin ships? Oilmar didn't tell me what they were called yet. Then came 3 different colored pikmin.

**Nobody's POV**

Lina was amazed by the pikmin, they looked like carrot hybrids. Olimar then called one over.

"Steve, how have you been doing?" Olimar asked as Steve smiled. Steve looked at Lina, and then he gasped. He started to talk in the pikmin language, but Lina gasped. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop open, shaking with fear. She fell to the ground, sweating bullets.

"How...can...I…understand...you…guys?" Lina stuttered as the pikmin gasped. Olimar was amazed by this ability. Louie was trying to eat an apple that was WAY bigger than him, for some unknown reason. Unknown to all of them, a weird looking teen was watching the trio and smiling wickedly, as he shaped his knife in hand.

**A/N: Wow...editing mania...**

**alla: Hey, be lucky it's not the, 'start a story' concept. That would be out the window in a week or less.**

**lol yeah, you're right. :) Thank you, a review on your way out? ^.^**


	2. Important Newsflash

IMPORTANT MUST READ

Hello, everyone, YIH here. I'm taking a little time to upload all of my Proulge/First chapter not completed stories, and so I'm gonna let you know now. This story is not to be updated until early June/late May. Nor are any of my other stories. But all of the rest will be one-two chapters long. Until every one of my projects is decided, uploaded, or deleted, I will not update any of my old stories. Thank you for your patience.

I am now on HIATUS mode. Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing on my stories. They will continue soon.


End file.
